Attributes
Attributes represent the qualities of a life. Attributes determine what a creature is able to do in the world, and will influence the vast majority of checks that it makes. Overview There are four Attributes, each with their own gameplay and roleplay implications. Attributes can be both positive and negative, with advantages and disadvantages to both a negative or positive score. * Body - How connected you are to the physical world. The higher your Body, the more you'll be able to influence the physical world, but the more that its limitations will apply to you. * Mind - How connected you are to reason. The higher your Mind, the better you'll be at methodical and reasoned thought, but the harder it will be to act on instinct. * Spirit - How connected you are to others. The higher your Spirit, the easier it will be for you to relate to others, but the harder it will be to deceive them. * Name - How connected you are to yourself. The higher your Name, the stronger your tie to life and the present, but the weaker your draw to the void and its secrets. By default, all Attributes have a base value of 0, and an Attribute point can be used to increase or decrease any given Attribute. If an effect such as a trait alters the base value of an Attribute, it does not count as adding Attribute points, rather it shifts the point from which the Attributes affect. For example, a creature with the 'Heartless' trait will have a base Spirit value of -3, so adding an Attribute point to Spirit would cause the creature's spirit value to be -2, and would not create a Flux point. A single attribute can not be extended beyond 7 or -7, as this represents either a complete connection to the physical or the void by that attribute, and a flux value may not be greater than 7 for the same reason. Flux As Attribute points are separate from the Attributes themselves, it's possible to have both a positive and negative Attribute point on the same Attribute. Doing so cancels out both effects, causing the total to tend towards the base value, but it also creates a single point of Flux, which represents that these two Attribute points are still allocated. A Flux point will function differently per check, representing an Attribute that exists in multiple states at once. If an Attribute point involved in a Flux point is reallocated, the other point returns to its default state. All creatures will have at least three Flux points, due to the mechanics of Colour. For more information on how Flux functions during a check, see checks. Bonuses At certain values, an Attribute will award an additional bonus: Checks and Shifting See Also: Checks and Actions. Attributes will largely come into play during checks made by creatures. If a creature is asked to make a check with an Attribute augment, then that creature's value in that Attribute will influence the outcome of that check. Which Attribute is used in a check will depend on what the check is trying to achieve, with the effect of an attribute being either in relation to shifting or in relation to the world. Shifting is a special action that attempts to perform something outside of the abilities of a creature's form, where as world checks involve difficult actions within the confines of the world. Any world check can be assisted by shifting, but doing so is risky as a failed shifting check would greatly hinder the world action, and even a successful shifting check may not grant the same result, such as relating to someone where the benefits of the shifting will wear off over time. The examples below are by no means inclusive of all check prompts, as the Attribute used in a check is determined by the GM dynamically in response to a desired action. The categories of a check are: Passive Attributes Certain checks are made against passive Attributes. To get the passive value for an Attribute, take 6 plus the value, and ignore any Flux points.